My Almost Lover
by Ootori Tatsu
Summary: It's Hungary's birthday. Austria always forgot and Prussia awlays remembers. Prussia x Hungary, some hinted Spain x Romano and Austria X Switzerland. One Shot.


**TADA! My first one shot!**

**You don't really have to tell me if you liked it or not but you can because it's your right and I don't really have a say so. **

**Also first time trying to write in a different style then second person.**

**And I know Prussia Hungary is a straight couple. I usually write yaoi (Spamano) so deal with it.**

**Disclaimer! "Almost Lover" is owned by A Fine Frenzy. Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Enjoy!**

_My Almost Lover_

Today was special! Elizabeta rolled out of bed with a smile. That wonderful time of the year known as Hungary's Independence Day. Maybe Roderich wouldn't forget this year. Just like every year. Elizabeta had that certain feeling that something was going to happen today.

She swings open her door hoping to smell something coming from the kitchen. But nothing assaulted her nose as she wandered the halls. Glancing at a nearby clock she rushes over to Austria's piano room. _He always plays piano at around this time. _Elizabeta thought as she shoved the door open.

But he was nowhere to be found. She walks dejectedly into the kitchen to find an elaborate basket filled with food. A piece of paper was placed close to the basket and she picks it up expectantly.

_Dear Hungary,_

_I have to go out today and won't be back until late._

_~Roderich_

That was all it said. No happy birthday. He didn't even mention getting her the basket. But speaking of baskets the one nearby had a strange color scheme. It wasn't something Roderich would get.

To start, the ribbons were black and white. Also, there were peeps buried under a few of the cakes and some muffins. Well, a present was a present right? Elizabeta takes out a chocolate muffin and heads toward the door. A walk at this time in the morning would be nice.

_Prussia_

She had left. He was sure. Did she like the basket he had made her? If he hadn't been stupid and forget to put the flowers with it he wouldn't have to be rushing back to her house. He curses under his breath as he sneaks in the way he had come. His frosty white head brushed the edge of the window and he falls over as he pulls the rest of himself through.

His bright red eyes scan the house as he rushes to the kitchen. The plan was get in, get out. He deposits the bright red and pink roses on the table when a note catches his eye. He had been too busy to notice it before. It was a short note saying Roderich would be out late. No well wishes, no happy birthday. No one cared about Elizabeta like he did. Dropping the paper with enough foresight not to crumple or tear it he wanders to Roderich's music room.

"Hey Gilbird, how much do you want to bet I can still play on the piano?" He directs to a small yellow bird on his head. It lets out a small peep and he sits down. Elizabeta took long walks so he had enough time to play one song to see how well he remembered his skills.

_Now what song reminds me of Lizzy?_ He ponders as he sits there pressing on a few keys. Only one song came to his mind but it was a sad tune. Oh well, it's not like Elizabeta would be there to hear him.

_Elizabeta_

_Why is it so cold today? _Elizabeta thought as she walked back to her house to get her coat. As she drew nearer the sound of a piano wafted across the wind. She starts jogging. Maybe Roderich had come back extra early?

She throws the door open as a voice starts to sing.

"_Your fingertips across my skin_

_The palm trees swaying in the wind, images"_

She runs to the music room as quietly as she could. Whoever was playing wasn't Roderich. As the lyrics touch her ears she remembers America's last birthday party. It had taken place beach side and Prussia had asked her to put lotion on his back.

"_You sang me Spanish lullabies_

_The sweetest sadness in your eyes clever trick"_

As you reach the music room you see the one who had been playing. It was none other than the ex-country himself, fingers dancing across the keys. Another memory added to the first. Spain had sat close by humming a lullaby absentmindedly.

"_Well I'd never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me."_

"_Hello my almost lover_

_Hello my hopeless dream_

_I can't try not to think about you_

_Can't you just love me?"_

She knew this song. It was popular in modern classic music of today. Did he mean the words that came from his mouth?

"_Hello my luckless romance _

_My back can never be turned on you _

_I've always known you'd bring me heartache _

_Almost lovers always do"_

Those weren't the correct lyrics. _Is he… singing about me? _Elizabeta thought as she leaned against the wall to hear the rest of the song. She should just kick him out. He was trespassing.

"_We walked along a crowded street_

_You took my hand and danced with me in the shade"_

He had begged her to go on a trip to Munich on her last birthday. He had taken her by the hand and danced with her under some trees. Several people had stared and she forced him to let go of her. As he took her home he gave her a sad smile accompanied by a small happy birthday. She had slammed the door in his face.

Here he skipped a few lyrics, the piano making the only music now. As she started to step away she heard him take a shuddering breath, which made her stop.

"_Well I'd never want to see you unhappy_

_I thought you'd want the same for me"_

"_Hello my almost lover_

_Hello my hopeless dream_

_I can't try not to think about you _

_Can't you just love me?"_

She turned around and glanced at a mirror that had been placed in the room facing whoever played the piano. Silent tears were falling from Gilbert's face.

"_Hello my luckless romance _

_My back can never be turned on you_

_I've always known you'd bring me heartache _

_Almost lovers always do"_

Hadn't he said something like this when you had married Roderich?

"_I cannot go to the ocean _

_I cannot try the streets at night _

_I cannot wake up in the morning _

_Without you on my mind"_

As the sound of the piano dipped into something even more heartbreaking his fingers faltered. As Elizabeta watched his shameless display of his pain as a tear fell down her face.

"_So you're gone and I'm haunted _

_And I bet you are just fine_

_Did I make it that easy to walk_

_Right in and out of my life?"_

He took another shuddering breath and halted his playing. Slowly, he reached up and patted the yellow chick in his hair.

"Sorry, this was a bad idea. I really do hope she likes the basket and flowers though." As he speaks Elizabeta walks up to the bench slowly. She sits down next to him and he scrambles to get off in a blind panic. But before he can rush out of the house she takes his hand and places it on the keys again.

"You… didn't finish…" She says, tapping one of the keys. He glances away, a hurt smile playing on his lips.

"_Hello my almost lover_

_Hello my hopeless dream_

_I can't try not to think about you_

_Why can't you just love me?"_

This time she joined his voice and rested her head on his shoulder. _How could I have been so blind? _Elizabeta thinks to herself as she watched his fingers dance along the keys.

"_Hello my luckless romance_

_My back can never be turned on you_

_I've always known you'd bring me heartache_

_Almost lovers always do"_

As the song drew to a halt Gilbert kissed the top of Elizabeta's head. Just the small action told her hundreds of year's worth of affection. He had loved her, he would always love her.

"Happy birthday Lizzy." He said it every year. Just like he would say it next year. And all the years after that. He was the only one who ever did.

As he stood up to leave she grabbed his sleeve. "Why? You're only ever nice to me. You're not even nice to Germany. So, why me?" He looks away sheepishly, wiping off a stray tear on his face.

"If you want a question answered on your birthday you should ask something more difficult. Like why so many idiot girls love twilight or why the symbol pie goes on forever. It's because I love you. Even as the sun rises tomorrow, I will love you… My turn. Why did you marry Roderich?" She frowns at the question. Why?

"Because I thought he would treat me nicely. I always thought you would neglect me but here we are, the other way around." Prussia fishes around in his pocket for a little while and pulls out a phone which he hands to her.

"Maybe we should call him right now and see what he's up to?" She looks at it for awhile then flips it open, dialing it in.

It rings a few times then he picks up. "Yes?"

Concern flashes across her face at how heavy his breath was. "Roderich, what's wrong?" Silence.

"Nothing, I was just… running from Prussia." Prussia makes a disgusted face at the phone. Elizabeta tries to stop herself from ripping the phone to pieces. Gilbert leans over and takes the phone.

"Now, how about you tell us what's really happening Rody?" Silence and muffled cursing was heard on the other end of the line. The only thing he managed to catch was 'just come up with something'. "So, Switzerland is a good enough excuse to cheat on your wife. I bet you don't even know what day it is."

"…Of course I do. It's the 20th of August. Big deal." Hungary reached over, snatched the phone, and shouted into the receiver.

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! SO, YEAH, IT IS A BIG DEAL!" And this time she did rip it to pieces, then threw it on the floor, stomping on it. Prussia grabbed her before she collapsed on the floor and let her use his tie as a handkerchief. He slowly pets the top of her head and led her to the couch.

Slowly her sobs subsided and Prussia kissed the top of her head again. "I'm sorry Lizzy. How about I go and make you some of your favorite ice cream. 'Cause the awesome me knows just how much you love Moose Tracks." She slowly picked her head up.

"How do you know I like Moose Tracks?" He winks at her with a chuckle.

"Spain works at the market and he said it's the only kind you buy. And no, I didn't ask him. He just spouts random useless things. Like how Lovino's such a good kisser or how America is too dense to realize England's got a huge crush on him."

Her grip hardens on his jacket and she pulls him closer. "Spain and Romano are an item?" Prussia squirms under her grip.

"Yep, and no offense Lizzy, but this is one of the few military coats I have." She looks down and lets go. He takes off his tie and detaches the iron cross from it, revealing it as a necklace, which he drapes over her head.

"What's this for?" She puzzles as she turns it in the light.

"It's the German Iron Cross. It's basically the German equivalent to America's stupid Medal of Honor. Since I gave it to you it means I trust you with all I have. Now, how about that ice cream." Prussia jumps up and heads to the kitchen, grabbing the note as he went and tearing it up. He locates the ice cream quickly and heaps a bunch in a bowl.

He carries it back to her and plops down on the couch. She takes a bite if it then offers him a spoonful. He brushes it off.

"No thank you. But can I have something sweeter?" She places the bowl down, grabs his face, and kisses him.

**A/N**

**Ta-da**

First times all over the place. First time writing in third person, writing a Prussia x Hungary fic, making Austria a bad guy, writing something about a straight couple, writing from Hungary's POV, and doing a fic about a countries independence day.

I hope you all enjoyed this. This time, I'll tell you to Read and Review!

Ciao!~


End file.
